fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Arceus Master Elemental/Archive 23:50, 19 January 2009 (UTC)- 21:22, May 12, 2009 (UTC)
When this page reaches 20 messages I will move the page to User Talk:Arceus Master Elemental/Archive 23:50, 19 January 2009 (UTC)- 21:22, May 12, 2009 (UTC) Current Messages 20/20 --Arceus Master Elemental(Dexter ♥ Blossom) 01:44, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Shipping Shipping is the beleif in relationship between 2 character. one shipping I beleve in is Dexter & Blossom.They would be a "cute" couple.Tell me about shippings you beleve in.--Arceus Master Pyro 23:50, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Ho hum.... Personally, I would like to see Edd matched up with someone. I don't know who, but he'll find someone... Agent Snowbug 01:55, 8 March 2009 (UTC)Agent Snowbug EHehehe Sorry I get hyper sometimes... Dexbots are Dexters NPC Robots and Mandroids are Mandarks NPC of robots... ShadowJr ''' (Reply) ''' 23:59, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Forum Um, I didn't understand if you wanted to use the Forum or create one. FusionFaller 05:06, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :But we HAVE one! Is under Community--> Forum in the left menu. I haven't taken the time to understand how it works, but you can fell free to read the instructions and start using it, hopefully to attract new members to it and the Wiki. FusionFaller 05:11, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :As much as I would like, we don't get so many people that edit, a forum might not help change their minds but we can try. Don't really expect people to create a community here when there is one in the official page. I'll change the Sitenotice soon to redirect them to you anyway. FusionFaller 20:03, 23 January 2009 (UTC) New Skin Hey AME! What do you think of our new skin colors? FusionFaller 06:33, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Heh Umm... actually I didn't wanted to spoil myself or others with that right now so I ahevn't seen the image myself, don't worry, whoever wants to see him will and when I get there I'll get a better image like the other characters. FusionFaller 17:43, 24 January 2009 (UTC) 3D Models No, I wish I were so good with the computer as to do that, but in fact I'm takeing them, along with the description from the FF guide of the Victory Pack. It's quite complete! FusionFaller 21:19, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Template Ow, you beat me to it, I was working on it right now! Guide Sure, what's your mail? FusionFaller 07:22, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :I tried to send it to you yesterday but it's too big. I found the link again. Victory Pack by Sparky FusionFaller 19:11, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Quick Help Hey AME! If you are having problems writting the template once and again, it should be easier to copy/paste this and only change minor things: Category: Monsters Category: Adaptium/Blastons/Cosmix Monsters Category: Level 00 Monsters Category: Area Monsters Too long area name Sorry, but if we try to encourage people to join the game and they look for info the so long title will confuse them and won't see rhat the real Peach Creek Common contains for example and not the watered down future version. FusionFaller 07:48, 30 January 2009 (UTC) nano which nano are you on Um Do we need a page for each cast member? I think not. FusionFaller 06:38, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Master Account Troubles Unfortunately, I can't link my 2 accounts together to gain chat access , since it says I have a valid subscription. Any suggestions on what to do?Agent Snowbug 20:26, 15 March 2009 (UTC) I love that E-mail Template! ^^ Do you mind giving the code for it?Agent Snowbug 00:26, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Responses Heh, sorry for takeing so long to respond. I forget, bad memory of mine. So, I was going to say that I really like the email template, you have some very interesting ideas. If you want to do a group in the official forums I suppose it could work, just don't bring problems to the mods there or they will get angry with the wiki. I would like to participate, but mainly is your idea. FusionFaller 08:16, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I forgot. The main reason why the wikia doesn't has a "funny name" is because the very first advice they give when creating the Wiki is that you use the main name so that Search Engines like Yahoo or Google can locate us better. If we use something else people looking for info won't find us so easily. Can you help? I'm a little confused about adding pictures to the wiki. Can you explain how to add pics to pages and stuff like that? FusionBenny 03:33, 12 April 2009 (UTC)FusionBenny I have a PC. I already have pics. I was just wondering what the "Destintion Filename" meant. FusionBenny 01:14, 13 April 2009 (UTC)FusionBenny Hey, Thanks! I saw the bowl for me at Deviant, Thanks a lot! FusionFaller 20:59, 14 April 2009 (UTC) sry i left the sure comment above sure. meet me in game. ive got angle wings i think. lets say 200k? :don't worry I moved it down.--Arceus Master Elemental(Dexter ♥ Blossom) 05:54, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Moderatorship Hey AME! Guess what, the wiki is growing at a slow but constant rate. I'll be very busy the next two weeks so I would like to offer you a Moderator upgrade. That means that you'll have the responsability of checking the edits of fellow editors and a new tool to revert any vandalism. Of course your opinion in the wiki will have a little more of weight than a regular user. What do you say? FusionFaller 14:44, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Bloo47 You think one of us should block him? He won't listen and I talked to him on his talk page too.--Fusion Aquaabyss 23:38, 12 May 2009 (UTC)Fusion Aquaabyss He uploaded videos from Youtube even if FusionFaller deleted them. and pictures of cheese. We don't want any spoilers do we?